


When Daddy Is Angry

by Lost_Elf



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Anal Sex, Bad Handsome Jack, Badwrong, Bottom Rhys (Borderlands), Crossdressing, Dark, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Extremely Dubious Consent, Finger Sucking, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Poor Rhys (Borderlands), Rape/Non-con Elements, Rhys is Handsome Jack's Personal Assistant, Rough Sex, Spitefic, Top Handsome Jack (Borderlands), Trauma, can be interpreted as:, dd/lg, it's up to you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26549323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_Elf/pseuds/Lost_Elf
Summary: Admittedly, Jack had alittlesoft spot for Rhys. For two main reasons – he was hot and kinda fun. It wasn’t nearly enough to make him want to keep Rhys around forever, though. So, when he burst through Rhys’ front door one day only to find most of his apartment wrecked, floor covered in toys and walls in drawings, he decided that he can risk losing this PA and have some fun.Aka Jack takes advantage of Rhys while he is in his little headspace. Yep, pretty dark, so make sure to read the tags and A/N!
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	When Daddy Is Angry

**Author's Note:**

> **Trigger Warnings:** Openly referenced childhood sexual abuse, rape/extreme dubcon, ageplay/DDlg kink, leather belt whipping, "little space"...
> 
> This is _Dark_ , written mostly out of spite. There is nothing wrong with writing dark stuff, age difference/play, incest, rape, gore, anything you want. Just don't ever do the really bad stuff in real life.
> 
> Don't be dicks to other people on the internet based on your preferences. Don't send violence and death threats over shipping and kinks. And if you're younger than 18 years old and reading this... Look, consider not reading this. I know I can't really stop you, but try this: some things are worth the wait. Come back later.

Being Handsome Jack’s personal assistant was a stressing job. Fortunately, ever since college, when he discovered this part of himself, Rhys had a great, effective way of dealing with a stressing environment. Thanks to his little harmless destressing method, he was able to keep his job for eight months and counting, which was above average as Jack’s PAs went.

Handsome Jack knew about Rhys’ way of coping. He had encountered it by accident a couple times, and to Rhys’ surprise understood what’s going on right away. Occasionally, he would tease the PA for his strange coping mechanism, but always in a more or less friendly manner. Their relationship was mostly professional, but contrary to popular belief, Jack was really a human. He laughed at jokes, was fuelled by coffee and couldn’t resist sweets. He was overall a good boss, as long as you didn’t disappoint him. Or try to kill him. Or look at him wrong. Or caught him in a bad mood.

To Jack, Rhys wasn’t as special as the code monkey felt. Rhys was expendable, dispensable. He wasn’t even Jack’s only PA – he was one of many. He was the closest one, in a sense, the one who brought coffee and meals, and worked on reports from R&D – one of the most important departments in Hyperion – when Jack didn’t need him for anything else. He spent the most time in Jack’s office while the other assistants were running all across the station or sitting outside and hoping that Jack doesn’t vent the whole corridor out of boredom.

Admittedly, Jack had a _little_ soft spot for Rhys. For two main reasons – he was _hot_ and kinda fun. It wasn’t nearly enough to make him want to keep Rhys around forever, though. So, when he burst through Rhys’ front door one day only to find most of his apartment wrecked, floor covered in toys and walls in drawings, he decided that he can risk losing this PA and have some fun.

Rhys had two days off ahead of himself, and that was probably why he played so carelessly. They only talked about it a couple of times, but Jack knew that Rhys indulges in this game once or twice a week. Pretending to be a child helped to take his mind off the stressing workplace that Jack’s office floor definitely was. Little – heh, pun intended – did he know that Jack also had a coping mechanism. Being the CEO was very stressing, after all. Usually, only consenting sex workers found themselves helping him to let off some steam. This time, Rhys had to do.

“Playing with your toys, baby girl?” Jack cooed, hands on his hips as he leaned on the kitchen counter and watched his PA carefully brush a doll’s hair. Rhys didn’t acknowledge him yet, probably expecting Jack to take whatever he came for and leave him alone. When he heard the CEO’s voice, he looked up, blinking as he couldn’t figure out how to react. His movements were slow, peaceful as the _little space_ did its wonders on him.

Eventually, Rhys nodded and dropped the brush, hugging his doll close as if Jack was to take it from him. The older man smiled kindly, crouching so he was eyelevel with the sitting man. “Don’t worry about me, sweetheart,” he said softly. “Daddy just needed some reports,” he gestured towards an ECHO that laid miraculously unharmed among a mess of cut up and scrunched up papers on the kitchen table.

Rhys nodded, some hair falling into his face. He was in need of a haircut, but the unkept locks fit with his clothes immensely. Rhys’ child persona liked to wear frilly skirts with as many laces and bows and _glitter_ as possible. The one he was wearing now was baby pink and fulfilled all criteria spectacularly. Accompanied by knee-high white socks with some more lace on top of them, and a light yellow top with a cartoonish bee on his chest and _even more lace_ on the sleeves, he looked like a little girl. With how thin and small Rhys already was compared to Jack, the look of him made something dark and cruel stir in the CEO’s gut.

Brown and blue eyes fixed on Jack once again as Rhys noticed the way he is being looked over. He didn’t look startled, uncomfortable or alarmed, though. In the headspace he was in, he didn’t understand the dangerous glint in his boss’s eyes, so he just tilted his head to the side curiously and waited for the older man to do something. He looked so innocent compared to all the dark thoughts and plans already blooming in Jack’s mind.

Jack had decided. He stood up, pretended to walk to the kitchen table to retrieve the ECHO but tripped on a rocking horse and stumbled. He heard Rhys gasp softly while he cursed and gripped his shin, exaggerating how much it actually hurt. “Son of a—! This room is such a mess!” he swore, turning to Rhys with a scowl. Not his meanest scowl that would put the fear of an airlock into the PA and startle him out of his mind space, just an angry scowl of a disappointed father.

“‘m sorry,” Rhys mumbled, looking into his lap and subconsciously hugging his doll closer. “I… I will clean it up later,” he promised, peering at Jack through his eyelashes.

The CEO shook his head. “Nu-uh, you’re gonna clean it up now, baby,” he demanded. “ _And presto!_ ” he added, rising his voice when Rhys failed to obey.

Nodding his head frantically, Rhys rushed to obey, picking up toys from the floor and carrying them to the big drawer under his sofa where they belonged. His progress was kind of slow, as he kept his doll in one hand and never used his legs, crawling instead. Every once in a while, he would look up at Jack to make sure that he was still in trouble, and the CEO had to pick up a wooden spatula from the PA’s kitchen to threaten him, otherwise the blue and brown eyes would remain fixed on him for too long, and he didn’t want Rhys to notice that he is enjoying this, not merely indulging his PA’s unusual coping mechanism.

When the toys were tucked away in the drawer, the rocking horse hidden away in Rhys’ dresser, and the destroyed papers were thrown away, Rhys picked up his pencils – the last thing remaining – and carried them to his bedroom. Then he peered out of the room, carefully watching the older man while sucking on his thumb and waiting what will happen next. Jack relished in the partially guilty, partially worried look on Rhys’ face. His cheeks were a little pinker from crawling all around the apartment, and he looked _delicious_.

“Come here, I’m not done with you,” Jack ordered, unable to supress a grin when Rhys flinched and dipped back into the bedroom. “You’re only making thins worse for you, Rhysie,” he warned, slowly walking forward. “What about the walls? You’ve drawn all over them! Did Daddy raise you to create mess whenever you’re alone?” Jack knew that the pencils Rhys uses can be washed off easily, and that he didn’t cause permanent damage to anything. Rhys knew that Jack knows, and that was probably the reason why he was wary. He was virtually hiding behind his bed when Jack walked into the bedroom, spatula still in hand.

This room wasn’t in a good shape either. Comforters and pillows were strewn on the floor, clothes lying in front of the dresser in a pile. Rhys’ clean-up didn’t reach here.

“Tsk!” Jack made a displeased sound, looking at the mess. “Is that how we clean up?” he asked, kicking a pillow to the side as he strode towards the younger man.

“B-but this is my room!” Rhys whined, voice higher than usual.

“Don’t talk back to me, little lady!” Jack hissed, watching Rhys flinch away from him again. “I thought you knew better,” he condescended, faking disappointment. “Now I really have to teach you a lesson. Come here.” He sat down on Rhys’ bed, patting his lap with the spatula to make the intent clear.

For the first time, Rhys’ confused expression cleared up a little. Uncertainty and fear won over, and he hesitantly asked: “J-Jack? What—?” His speech was cut off as Jack hissed, scowling harder.

“Is that what you call Daddy?” he threatened with the spatula, and Rhys shook his head, scared into obedience. “Now come here. I will spank the disobedience out of you.”

Very reluctantly, Rhys crawled forward. He was shaking slightly, eyes glistening as he was confused and scared. Pity Jack wouldn’t get to enjoy the pretty face. He reached forward as soon as Rhys was close enough and manhandled him onto his lap, holding him down with a hand on the back of his head.

“Ah!” Rhys yelped, hands coming onto the floor to support him as he wiggled in Jack’s lap, trying to escape. His doll fell down and rolled out of his reach. “J— Da-daddy! What are—? Please, I—” he babbled, sounding close to crying.

For months, the question as to what exactly is hidden under Rhys’ skirt ate away at Jack. He solved it quickly, gathering all the frills and laces and pushing them up, _up_ until Rhys’ ass was exposed, as well as a part of his back, the skirt rucking up his shirt too. Under the skirt, Rhys was wearing baby blue panties with little teddy bear pattern on them. They were cute, but not nearly as cute as Rhys’ ass when Jack pushes the panties down to his thighs, and Rhys’ cute cry of shame.

“Daddy! Please, stop, please, stop, please!” he cried, one muffled sob interrupting his pleas. His whole body shook like a leaf, little sniffles waking the beast inside of Jack.

“And how are you gonna learn your lesson, huh?” the CEO cooed, admiring the exposed young body. He didn’t touch yet, not wanting to show his true intentions too soon. This is just a game, right?

“I learned, please Daddy, I already learned my lesson!” Rhys whimpered, maybe really believing that Jack is gonna stop now.

“Hmm,” the older man pretended to ponder over it. “You know,” he stretched, giving the younger man hope, “I don’t think you did.” With those words, Jack brought the spatula down on Rhys’ exposed white ass so hard it broke into pieces.

“Aaaaaooooowww—!” Rhys screamed, voice breaking at the end. He trashed on Jack’s lap but couldn’t escape the firm grip that held him down. Sobs and panting shook his body, his previous begging now just an incomprehensible mumble.

“Dammit!” Jack swore, angrily throwing away the broken spatula. He reached to Rhys’ nightstand and yanked a drawer open, looking for something he could use, but he only found a rather big collection of sex toys and flavoured lube. He didn’t want to let go of the younger man to go look for something else, so he made do with the only other thing he had at hand.

Rhys’ body went rigid when he heard and felt Jack undo his leather belt. He got to shake his head once and babble a weak ‘please, no’ before the leather was hitting his skin. With no rhyme or reason, Jack whipped Rhys’ ass over and over, not giving him a break.

Panicked gasps and pleas soon turned into screaming, the lithe body trashing on Jack’s lap with all its strength. Rhys didn’t manage to escape, being held down by his neck easily, and whenever he got too close to falling off Jack’s lap, all the older man had to do was grip his neck tighter and pull him closer to his body. It always made his tenting erection press nicely into Rhys’ soft stomach, and Rhys in turn went even more stiff, whimpering in fear and humiliation.

Jack went on until Rhys’ ass and thighs were shining in every colour except for white, and the younger man was long limp on his lap, given up on trying to escape or reason with his boss. When the belt was dropped to the floor, Rhys didn’t even whimper in acknowledgement, simply laying there and crying silently.

“Now, now,” Jack soothed, patting the younger man’s back in gentle manner. “You did good, little girl. Daddy’s proud. Have you learned your lesson now?”

Rhys nodded weakly, whimpering as even that movement sent pain through his tortured body. He moved to pull off Jack’s lap but stilled when the CEO hissed warningly.

Deciding that there is no point in denying his intentions anymore, Jack reached into the nightstand drawer and picked up one bottle of lube. Strawberry flavoured, huh. He covered his fingers in the lube, humming happily as he was finally about to fulfil his desire and fuck his sexy PA into the mattress. Rhys seemed oblivious to what was going on behind him, which was fine to Jack.

When two slick fingers dipped between his ass cheeks, Rhys finally jerked to life, clenching his thighs and trying to escape the prodding hand. “D-daddy?” he asked, voice trembling. “What, what are you—? Daddy, please, don’t. I… J-Jack, I don’t want this, I— Aaaaah!” Another scream pierced the air as Jack’s broad palm landed right on Rhys’ ass, aggravating the tortured skin.

“What did you call me?” Jack growled in warning, hand raised, ready to deal another hit.

“D-daddy,” Rhys corrected himself through wet sobs and choking breaths. “Daddy, please… I won’t— _No-o_!” His voice broke when Jack suddenly pushed a finger into his ass, the burn of the intrusion barely noticeable over the pain of his red-hot ass.

“Hush!” Jack shushed him, forcing the finger deeper. When he got it in to the knuckle, he pulled it out and inserted two instead. Way too soon, but he was only careful not to cause any tearing. Not yet, anyway. He moved the fingers in and out for a while, and then pulled them out. Two had to do; his fingers were big enough. He manhandled Rhys onto the bed with little resistance from the younger man, ridding him of his panties on the way.

Jack went to lube himself up, but he stopped, his gaze falling onto Rhys’ exposed, trembling and beaten up body. His eyes travelled up from the tips of Rhys’ feet, over the white socks, over his blue and purple and red and black ass, over the peeking out pale skin of his back, the yellow shirt and the back of his head. His face was turned away from Jack as if it could help him escape the situation, as if he could forget. Fortunately, Jack had a talent for getting people’s attention.

After generously – because he is a nice Daddy – lubing himself up, Jack spread Rhys’ legs further and positioned himself at his entrance. He pushed the head in, groaning in pleasure at the hotness, softness and the _tightness_. Rhys was _Tight_ , capital T. The younger man whimpered at first, the sound slowly growing into a cry as Jack pushed further, resulting in a short, sharp scream when the head of Jack’s – _really big_ – dick pushed in.

“There you go,” the older man cooed, hands briefly rubbing Rhys’ sides and willing him to relax a little. “Let Daddy take care of you. I will make you feel good. Like big girls. Do you wanna be a big girl?” He ignored Rhys’ pleas and little no’s, focusing mainly on himself. It was no secret that Jack liked the sound of his own voice.

Rolling his hips slowly, Jack pushed further into Rhys’ body. He had to pull out and add more lube, because Rhys was so tight it almost hurt, but at the same time it felt better than any of his lays in the past couple years. Rhys was arching under him and babbling nonsense, clenching down every time Jack pushed further.

Through clenched teeth, Jack managed to make more soothing sounds, little shh’s and there-there’s. He put one big palm in the middle of Rhys’ back, holding him down. That way he could also admire how tiny the PA was compared to him. He wanted to enjoy every second of this in case it never happened again.

With another loud groan, Jack bottomed out. He let his head fall forward, sweat gathering on his forehead from how awfully _good_ Rhys felt around him, under him. He wanted to wait a little, make sure he can last, but then he heard Rhys whimpering. “Too much! It hurts, Daddy! I’m too full!”

“Fuck!” Jack swore and let go. He pulled almost all the way out and thrust in with force, moving Rhys an inch forward on the mattress. The younger man screamed, and his hands balled into fists, clenching the sheets. Jack didn’t stop, picking up a brutally fast rhythm, pounding his PA’s ass like a man possessed. His groans mixed with Rhys’ screams, covering up the sound of skin hitting skin and the wet squelching of lube.

After a minute, there was a dull _thud_ and an exceptionally pathetic whimper from Rhys. Jack looked up to see that he had moved the younger man so far up on the mattress that his head hit the headboard, and although it was quite amusing, he decided not to torment the younger man like that. Putting one hand on Rhys’ shoulder, he pulled him down and into each thrust, shoving his dick even deeper. He pushed the fingers of his other hand – four of them – into Rhys’ mouth, forcing him to suck the lube of them. For some reason, Rhys did it without much struggle, obediently sucking Jack’s fingers clean until the CEO pulled them out, gripping the headboard for support.

While Jack was fucking him like that, Rhys screamed incoherent pleas for mercy. But then the CEO decided to flip the younger man over, to finally get to see his teary face. Rhys tensed up, for a while staring into the distance, right through Jack. When the older man pushed in again, he shook his head violently and the things he’d been saying changed.

“D-daddy, no, what are you doing? It h-hurts! Please, Daddy, stop!” One of his hands gripped the lapel of Jack’s jacket as he frantically babbled, looking at something to the right of Jack’s face. “I promise I’ll be good, I’ll keep my room clean, I’ll eat all the vegetables, I’ll be good, _please_! Daddy, stop! I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, please stop!”

“What’cha sayin’?” Jack asked, though he never slowed down. If anything, the words spurred him on, making him fuck Rhys harder. “Am not the first one who did this to you, am I?” he wondered out loud, not expecting an answer. Surprisingly, he felt a swell of possessiveness, almost like jealousy. His right hand came to grip Rhys’ leg under the knee with force that would leave bruises, and he pushed his knee up as far as it would go, forcing Rhys’ legs open, exposing him so he could fuck him even deeper, more brutally.

Rhys’ words were once more drowned out by screams of pain. Jack felt that he was getting close, losing his rhythm as desire drove him towards the finish. He fell onto Rhys, almost crushing him under his weight, and his hand moved from his knee to his neck, the other one closing around Rhys’ limp dick and tugging erratically, not to bring him pleasure, just for the feeling.

A string of curses fell from Jack’s lips as he came, fucking his cum deep into Rhys’ young body. He rolled off him immediately, not wanting to really crush him as he caught his breath and rode the afterglow. He felt unbelievably good; this had to be the best orgasm of his life.

There was a movement next to him as Rhys slipped off the bed. Jack didn’t pay it much mind for the next couple minutes, but then curiosity got the better of him and he rolled onto his side and looked down.

Rhys was curled up in a tight ball, hugging the doll he’d previously dropped to his chest and sobbing silently. He ignored Jack completely, lightly rocking forward as he tried to calm himself down. The CEO bit back another groan, his cock giving an interested stir. Instead of indulging himself more, he got up, tucked himself away and fixed his hair.

“This was fun, Pumpkin,” he said towards Rhys. “You did very good. See ya later!”

Jack didn’t really expect to see Rhys ever again. The PA would either escape Helios or try to kill Jack, resulting in his death. But the little cyborg surprised him.

Two days later, Jack walked into the office to find breakfast and coffee on his desk. He walked out into the hall, noticing that Rhys was sitting at his own desk and working, although quite awkwardly. The PA met his eyes for only a second and then looked back down. Even from afar, Jack could see that his lip was trembling. Whatever was going on in the code monkey’s head, it surely was interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> My [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ElfWriting), where you can tell me I'm sick.


End file.
